Watchmen Armageddon
by T-Roy15
Summary: New Name. Same Story. Ozymandias wants to rule the world he helped control. It's up to Silk and Owl to stop him. Chapter 2 is here..Rate and Review please
1. New lives and beginnings

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. This is my first story so bare with me..more chapters will be up soon. ratings and reviews are greatly appreciated (especially criticisms) Now on with the story.

"Character speaking"

_"Character's thoughts"_

Adrian succeeded in driving away Dr. Manhattan, Laurie's former love. Laurie's new love Dan the Nite Owl had been living with her in New York. They've been trying to live a "semi-normal" life while leading a life of crime fighting. All seems well in the city but it seems like Adrian has reared his head once again. Desperately wanting to expose Adrian's deceptive plan for how the world should live, Nite Owl wanted to go against Ozymandias. He's dedicated himself to stopping him even though his relationship seems to be suffering.

"Dan. It seems like there's a robbery going on. Let's go!" Laurie called to Dan.

"I can't Laurie."

"W-Why not" Laurie asked with confusion on her face.

"Just go honey. I'll meet you tonight." Nite Owl insisted

Upset at the fact that her own boyfriend did not want to go fight crime, Silk Spectre went ahead and helped the cops stop the armed robbers at the National City Bank. Arriving solo she gets to the scene.

"Thanx for coming Silk Spectre. Where's Nite Owl?" the officer wondered.

"He said he couldn't come. I guess. Now what's the situation?"

"Well we have a damn psycho in there with some heavy artillery. Maybe you can try to take him down. He's killed 10 of my men so you're going to have your hands full." The officer explained

"_Maybe if Dan was here, I would feel better." She felt_

_"_OK I can handled it." She lied knowing that she wasn't in the right state of mind to be taking on a skilled assassin that had just killed 10 of New York's finest. She preceded into the building where the robber was in the middle of cracking open one of the deposit boxes. "Hold it!" Silk Spectre ordered. The robber turned towards her. He gazed upon her, scoffed, and ignored her command. "I said hold it!" Without warning or hesitation, the robber threw what appeared to be a dagger towards Silk at devastating speed, hitting her in the thigh. "Dammit I missed." He exclaimed "Guess I'll have to do this from in close." The robber walked casually towards Silk who was trying to pull the knife from her thigh. Before she get it loose the robber kicked her a few feet across the floor.

"Damn Who the hell you think are?" Silk asked the robber.

"Are all you dimwit bitches the same?" He insulted "I am Viper and you will feel my venom." he boasts while landing blows on Silk. "Now get ready to die." Silk had given in and closed her eyes. "_I'm sorry Dan. Good-bye."_Her life flashed before her eyes until she heard the sounds of swords clashing and and gunshots rang. She finally heard a man scream in pain and then the noise stop. She decided to open one of her eyes and found Viper's head to looking like a Penz dispenser.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED_?" Silk wondered. "Did Dan finally come? Couldn't have? That's not his style." She finally decided gather herself and bring what's left of Viper to the officer outside. "Here's your man?" Silk revealed. "Thanks Silk Spectre once again." The officer thanked her and she walked to the emergency truck to treat her wounds. "_What happened in there? Where were you Dan?" _All of the questions ran through her mind like Boston Marathon. Afterwards, she went to a bathroom and changed clothes. She decided to go to Central Park and clear her head.

Meanwhile Dan was searching for any leads that bring him closer to stopping Ozymandias' plan. He stumbles upon a building that was once a subdivision office for Adrian's company. He walks in to investigate the old building. Using his owl vision in his masks to observe the place he notices a piece paper with the words NEW OPERATION on it. Believing it would be useful he decides to keep it and take it back to his home. "Hopefully I can finally end this." A drone was hiding a corner undetected. Apparently, Adrian has been watching his every move.

"If he only knew what was going to happen." Adrian boasts.

"Everything seems to be according to plan, sir." His assistant agrees. "You want us to apprehend him now?"

"Yes. the sooner the better."Adrian orders. When Nite Owl enters his vehicle. He's ambushed by four of Adrian's foot soldiers, high-jacked his ship, and knocks him out with a drug. They steal Nite Owl and his ship go to where Adrian is waiting for him.

In Central Park Laurie was thinking about the events that transpired, and the way her life has been since Dan's new found commitment to bringing down Adrian. She recalls her relationship with Jon aka Dr. Manhattan, where it ended due to Jon's inability to be more human for her. She ended up with Dan just as Jon predicted, thus becoming one of the key factors, along with Ozymandias' framing of Jon, to his exile from Earth. "_I wonder what happen to him. He's like another Jon. Unable to relate to me. He doesn't even look at me the same any more." _While reflecting on her past and wondering what the future holds for her, a man catches her eye. He seems to be practicing Martial Arts even though his style looks foreign to her. She's amazed by his swift kicks and his agility. She watches the man like a kid watching the acrobats at a circus, never taking her eyes off of his movements. The stranger finishes his workout, and Laurie snaps out of her trans. She wanted to say hello but she catches eye with the stranger, whose look seems to be a cold and unpredictable demeanor. She shakes her head to snap herself out of her daydream and refocuses herself on her mission to save her relationship and make sense of what's going on.


	2. A deadly offer

Chapter 2 is here. once again I own nothing.

**Nite Owl POV**

I'm was ambused but not dead. I can tell there very skilled in what they did and just before I blacked out, I caught a glimpse of their insignia which matched the same logo as Adrian's company. My guess is that whatever they're up to involves me. I can't believe that I allowed myself to get in this situation. I lost my touch. I thought I was better at this. When I came to, I found myself in some dungeon of some sort chained and surrounded by these tiger-like creatures with devil horns. I was definitely in Ozymandias' palace. I had a wave of emotions go through my mind. One side of me was happy the fact that it could be an opportunity to rid the world of him. The other was feeling confusion and a bit worried. Adrian was no fool. He always had a plan that would be almost mistake free. The fact that he didn't kill me added to the discomfort. While struggling to get free, a door opens. It was him. Adrian was walking towards me. Smiling like he had planned all of this.

"Hello Daniel." He addresses me. "Long time no see stranger."

"Go to hell Adrian. Don't try to be pleasant with me you bastard."

" [sighs] I see I know what you want so here's your chance." He untied me and commanded the tigers to back off so it would be only me and him fighting. The fact that I was inches away from my nemesis heightened my senses and made my blood boil. I lunged at him with a punch but he dodges it easily retaliating with a kick to my face. I try another swing at him but I missed again. He catches me with a swift kicked to the gut; knocking me to the ground. "See...That's why you'll never win. Just stay down" He taunts. Though I was being outdone by the most supreme mind in the world, I didn't want to give up. I used every skill I knew but to know avail. He laughs at me as though my pain is amusing towards to him. As soon as I let my guard down he hit me with a barrage of punches. I didn't see any of them coming.

"Finish me. You win."

"Finish you? Now why would I want to do that? [laughs]" Adrian questions my demand.

"Because I don't care anymore. It was all in vain.".

"Well actually we have important matters to discuss. Come with me. But don't you try anything." He offers.

Curious about the offer I wanted to listen as he told me what was going on. I couldn't make a move; for he could kill me with a mere thought. I had to keep a poker face so he couldn't read my actions or facial expressions even though my face was sore and bruised.

"You see Daniel I have been knowing about this little 'crusade' since Jon's departure. I knew someone was going to try to rebel against me so I waited patiently." He explains "By the way, how's Laurie?"

" Um she's fine ."

"Really? I see different." he disagrees.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I must say I am shocked though. I would think after all of the things I put her through with killing her father and forcing Jon to leave the planet. I would think she would be here. Instead I find you here."

Listening to him talk about Laurie made me feel a little like this should be her in this position. It should've been Laurie that took this mission of mine serious. Instead, she wanted to be normal. "Well Laurie wanted to just let things play their part." I defended her reasons while still feeling like she's responsible for my being here.

"Come on now Daniel. You can't deny the feeling of belonging to a world that's built on lies. Jon was a super hero yes. But a super hero with no cause or morals about right and wrong. It's a recipe for disasters thus men like the great Genghis Kahn rises and 'cleanse' the world of impurities and ignorance. I attend to do that."

"So what does this have to do with me.?"

"Well I've always said Alexander the Great is the man I made my life after, except more intelligent. I want you to be my Genghis Kahn. Help me spread the word that Oymandias has been become the supreme being of this God forsaken planet, and You have become the strongest warrior general since Nepoleon, Genghis Kahn, and Shaka Zulu."

The offer made me uneasy but interested. "So you want be some kind of anti-avenger/ soldier of fortune?" I thought about the offer then I figured I wanted to be bold. " What if I don't?"

"Well you can just die right here right about it: You can be my version of the Southern Cassowary."

" THE WHAT?"

"You of all people should know what it is, Nite Owl. The Southern Cassowary is the by far the most dangerous bird known to man. Well..'normal man'. Swift and a little shy. When backed into a corner his strike is by far the deadliest. Even deadlier than an owl."

I run everything in my mind so I decided to make a deal with him. "Tell you what: Give me 2 days and I'll let you know." I had to find a way to escape and also think about everything he's told me. "Ok Dan, you have 2 days and I MEAN 2 DAYS." I leave on a note where I'm left thinking about a lot of things. Surely I'm going to have to have a word with Laurie about this.


End file.
